


French Kiss

by destiny335



Series: 155 Types of Kisses [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Otabek is working his night job as a DJ and Yuri can't help but find it somewhat erotic.





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 155 Types of Kisses and Their Meaning:
> 
> French Kiss - this is an erotic kiss that involves the tongue. Some call this the "Soul Kiss" because the soul is thought to pass between 2 people when their tongues touch. 
> 
> Meaning - An intimate kiss meaning "I love you". The French kiss is the "red rose" of kisses.

The thumping of the bass and heartbeats sync together, bodies pushing up against each other, people kissing and dancing and grinding, paying no mind to who they are doing it to, and in the middle of it all was twenty-three year old Yuri Plisetsky. All eyes were on him and his swinging hips, almost seducing anyone who dares look upon the Russian fairy. But Yuri only had eyes for one person; the DJ. More specifically, his boyfriend Otabek Altin. While Otabek was spinning out tracks and keeping the party going, Yuri was making the dance floor more alive, with his swaying hips and frenzy energy.

After what felt like years of dancing, Yuri was finally able to claw his way out off the dance floor and to the bar, ordering a water (cause he wasn't in the mood to be intoxicated tonight), and dance his way to the DJ booth. Otabek, too focus on the music, didn't notice Yuri sneaking up on him until he felt the familiar hand of his.

"What are you doing up here Yuri?" Otabek ask, well more like yell, while still manning the DJ booth.

"Can't I see my lovely..." Touching Otabek's bicep, Yuri continues to say, "and  _very_ sexy boyfriend?" Batting his eyelashes innocently to Otabek, all he could do was stifle a laugh and roll his eyes.

"What are you really doing up here Yuri? You were enjoying yourself on the dance floor." Giving a little smirk, Otabek pulls Yuri even closer, their lips inches apart. 

"Just want to see you."

And with that, Yuri close the gap between the two.

Grasping Yuri's long blond locks, Otabek continues to suck on Yuri's bottom lick and licking it. Hearing Yuri moan, Otabek pulls him closer, not really paying mind to the DJ booth anymore. His coworker can control it for him.

Finally granting Otabek permission into his mouth, Yuri meets his tongue in the middle and they continue to basically suck each other's faces off, not paying anyone any mind. Combing his hand through Yuri's soft hair, all Otabek can think about is how hot Yuri is right about now and what kind of conditioner he uses.

When finally separating to catch their breath, Yuri leans his forehead against Otabek, not wanting to be separate for a second. "I love you, ya know."

Smiling at Yuri's shy and vulnerable smile, Otabek responds back, "I love you Yuri."


End file.
